Bitten
by WoofumsPup
Summary: With this bite on my neck, I'm forever his. With the truth, he has me running. I never thought I had a true place in this world until he came acrossed my path. Itachi X OC Pilot/Prologue up! Read and Review Please. Constructive Criticism welcomed.
1. Prologue

Possible Title(s): Taboo, Priestess, Wolf, Bitten

All my life…I have been running…Running away from my home, running away from my friends, running away from my future, running away from my destiny. Even though four months earlier, I didn't even know my destiny. I am a Warrior Priestess. The very last of my kind. Many years ago my people were strong and powerful, a competing force to the world of the Shinobi. Yet the Shinobi did not like us being so powerful, we were slaughtered mercilessly. Those who survived the initial wave were hunted down and slaughtered. They protected me, sacrificed themselves for me so I could one day return and become the Head Priestess. To this very day I don't understand…I am immortal…I am immortal until I fulfill my duty, bear the next Head Priestess.

I wear the scar of my lover on my shoulder. A deep bite mark, a permanent "hickey" you can call it. I am eternally his…Even though he will probably not live to see the next chosen child. Because of this bite I cannot get pregnant by any other man. I mate for life…I cannot love another. When my people were still alive this bite showed ownership. This bite ownership was done by men…and women. They were proud to wear their mark…I am not. I wasn't given a choice. He wanted me…he pursued me…he gave me this bite out of his own greed, and lust. Yet, I love him…I was forced to…I cannot love another.

But he's gentle…and he loves me. He protects me from those who are after me. Those who are willing to steal my immortality…or use my power. I am one of the few "lucky" jewels that are desperately sought after. I have the power to destroy this world, and the power to protect it. I can fulfill a person's greatest desires. He knows more about me than I know about myself. In this way, I'm glad he bit me. Yet I still cannot forgive him for not giving me a choice.

I'm the last of the Kin Clan, running away from an uncertain future, with a bite on my neck by a lover that no one would approve of. What can I do? I want to rest, but if I do I'll only get caught, and used for my power. I have to keep running…I have to stay one step ahead of everyone. When I didn't know who I was I had a nice secure job working as a singer and dancer…

* * *

So this is a newer version of Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth…This is just a small little pilot…I'm not very sure if It'll get past this phase…It's all up to you…(and anonymous review is also turned).

See ya later!

~CuteAiboAibo

P.S. Also…Tell me what title you like.


	2. Chapter 1

Bitten Chapter 1

* * *

Stealthily a warrior sprinted through the dimly lit forest with a few wolves. Night was approaching quickly as an attack was about to commence. In a patch of dense brush the warrior halted grabbing an arrow from its container. The warrior gave a low growl causing the wolves to leave her position. She waited quietly bringing the arrow to her bow arching it backwards slowly. _There are four of them…all of them Shinobi, _the warrior thought aiming at the tallest person. She didn't like how close they were to her position and what could they be doing so far from their village. Releasing the arrow the warrior left her position knowingly allowing the brush to rustle. _The tallest is a Jonin…perfect,_ the warrior thought. She took out a tiny whistle blowing a sweet and seemingly silent melody. The wolves that were lying low and waiting honed into the sound before getting into an attack stance.

The Shinobi scattered at the order of the tallest. Taking out another arrow the warrior aimed it at a tree. Listening to the vibrations of the leaves and bushes she corrected her aim and released the arrow into a bush, exposing one of the smaller Shibobi, a girl. Moving from her position the warrior sent out another beautiful melody to her wolves. Coming out of the brush a wolf knocked over the girl as two others dragged her to a tree. The girl was too stunned to even move as the warrior took aim at her. Letting out a sharp whistle the wolves retreated as the warrior drew back her bow and released the arrow. As the arrow flew through the air the tallest Shinobi blocked it with a kunai. Finally stepping out of the shadows the warrior was able to get a good look at the Shinobi.

In the bright moonlight the four Shinobi were finally able to see their mysterious attacker. A mask obstructed the face as the warrior drew back another arrow. _A female…this is an interesting…_the tallest thought looking over the warrior's sleek body. _She's using a very old method of hiding her scent, _the tallest thought over watching her bow like a hawk. She was garnished in dirt and leaves to hide her scent. She was adorned in a few different furs and the warrior had an anklet made out of animal teeth. Her following hair was as white as her battle dress. _There's only three here…typical strategy…_the warrior thought hearing the quiet snap of a branch behind her. Gracefully she moved out of the way of the smaller headstrong Shinobi…a blonde haired boy. He let out of a grunt not expecting the warrior to move. _It wasn't pulled off well…_the warrior thought before catching a glimpse of a kunai from the corner of her eye. It was held by the other smaller shinobi, another male this one with black hair. She was shocked to see how close the child had come to her. Grabbing the wrist of the boy she struggled to keep the incoming kunai away from her body. Glancing at the boys back she saw a familiar fan.

"Uchiha," the warrior muttered surprising the boy. With this sudden distraction the warrior kicked the boy into a tree. Hitting the tree he heard three impacts of arrows against the wood. He soon noticed that she had pinned him against the tree. The warrior whistled and soon enough a black wolf returned with a staff. Exchanging her weapons the warrior was ready for the incoming hand-to-hand combat. Jumping to the ground the warrior attacked the female. She seemed slightly caught off guard but she was soon engaged in the attack. _She's not very strong…luring her into my trap will be easy, _the warrior thought hearing a loud howl. That was her cue. Using her staff the warrior threw the girl into a nearby brush area. The girl let out a yelp as the warrior approached with the point of her staff glowing in the moonlight. On her hands and knees the girl retreated out of the bush and into another clearing. Immediately the girl jumped to her feet only to discover that the warrior had disappeared again. The girl could hear her heart in her head as she searched for the warrior. Where could the warrior go so quickly and undetected?

The warrior retreated to the main battle satisfied with hearing a scream from the girl. She had snapped the trap successful, yet the warrior had more to worry about. _Where's the Jonin…_the warrior thought. Hearing a battle cry, the blonde boy came tumbling out of the sky. The warrior jumped away but into the unexpected clutches of the Jonin. He grabbed hold of the staff pulling it underneath her mask and into her neck. The warrior gasped for air trying to force the man off of her. _She's stronger than I thought she was…_the Jonin thought as their struggle began to go in her favor. So she wouldn't get the complete upper hand the Jonin released her from his hold. _Damn they're going to get me if this continues, _the warrior thought leaving her back completely exposed. The Uchiha child took this opportunity to attack.

Seeing the boy making several hand seals before sucking in air, a black wolf stood up weary of his next attack. The wolf jumped out of the brush running towards his master. He had seen this jutsu before, and with the master distracted by the Jonin and the little blonde he knew that she wouldn't have noticed the Uchiha child. Feeling the heat the warrior turned around to see the ensuing fireball approaching her. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to be so caught off guard. The wolf snorted softly seeing his master frozen in fear as he kicked her out of the way.

"STOP STOP!" a short round man called out running out of the bushes. "Do forgive her, she's what we've been using for security. Kyoko, say hello." The man rushed over to the woman's side before helping her up. The warrior said nothing as the round man ran up to the Jonin. "Kakashi isn't it? Kyoko here is one of the performers. She has had some combat training but we thought it would be better if we had the professionals take over. This young lady here has been neglecting her duty as a performer," the man replied shaking the Jonin's hand.

"So you're telling me that this chick is a performer?" the blonde boy blurted. He had just freed the girl from the trap that the warrior named Kyoko out of the way. She was busily attending to her wolf that had been severely burned. It whimpered quietly as the girl picked it up.

"Yes, and the best we have. Kyoko don't be so rude and say something to our guests!" the round man snapped. She let out a low throat growl before scowling. Even though she was one of the best, that man never truly liked her. In a few months he'd show his true colors to the four Shinobi.

"Why did you hire Shinobi?" Kyoko asked pushing the mask to the top of her head. Her eyes were icy and cold. She had so much hatred for _those _people. The wolf huffed loudly as the woman opened her mouth to speak again. She quickly shut it before focusing her gaze on the Uchiha child. He stared back with an unchanging expression.

"Kyoko, they're professionals. You're just a little forest girl," the man snorted. He was her manager…a man who enjoyed having and spending money. He'd do anything for money, women and a good deal.

Closing her icy blue eyes Kyoko let out a sigh, "Well if you'll excuse me…I must tend to my wolf's wounds." Somberly she left the five people. She couldn't help but to regret the injuries inflicted on her wolf. He was one of the elder wolves in her pack. He was her first protector before she slowly began to add more and more to the wolf family. In a secluded area Kyoko place the wolf down. "I'm so sorry. It's been such a long time…" Kyoko muttered.

"Kyoko," the wolf heaved. She looked down sadly before making a soft whistle. Two wolves soon appeared with a medical kit held between them. Before approaching the girl they lowered their bodies arching their back in a bow. Wearily they approached with nervous whimpers for the elder wolf's condition.

"He's not the one you're thinking of…" Kyoko replied. She gently patted the heads of the two wolves before nuzzling them gently. She loved the wolf clan immensely, and she'd do anything to keep them safe.

"Does he know who you are?" the wolf asked as Kyoko took the kit from them. The two wolves whined slightly seeing one of the elders in such a state. Kyoko gave them a slight smile waving them away with her hand. They gave a slight nod but they stayed in the general vicinity of Kyoko. They had to make sure that the Shinobi didn't accidentally stumble upon them. They probably wouldn't take too kindly to a talking wolf.

"No, he doesn't know anything," Kyoko said in a gentle voice. With a soft hand Kyoko touched the wolf's partially burned face trying to shush the poor thing. Yet it would have none of it, growling at the hand that was coming closer and closer to its mouth. Kyoko sighed brushing the ruffled hair on the black wolf's neck down.

"Are you completely sure?" the wolf asked focusing on the young woman's face. She was almost 18 years old and the life of traveling from town to town was beginning to bore her. Being the body guard for the group added some excitement into her life but now that Shinobi were guarding them…it would be nearly impossible to continue now.

"Yes…he doesn't remember. I was young then…I would hardly believe that anyone would remember me…" Kyoko began, "yet the Jonin has a pretty good memory. These ears need to stay hidden." Let out a sigh she removed the mask that she had slid to the back of her head. Moving her long hair, she brushed the soft velvety fur ears on the top of her head. _Kakashi…do you remember me from all those years ago?...What's it like now…and why are you here? No one was supposed to see me ever again…_Kyoko thought with a sigh.

* * *

I don't know…Do you think this went well? I'm not sure…it's been awhile since I've been in the Naruto world. I have been reading the chapters off and on but I believe it is pretty obvious that this takes place during Part 1. In my opinion I like Part 1 (manga) more than I like Part 2. That's just my opinion so don't get your panties/boxers in a knot.

I hope to see you soon. I've already stated this but this is a remake of _Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth_. Kyoko's attitude is a little different but she'll still be pretty much the same.


	3. Chapter 2

Bitten Chapter 2

* * *

"Bulls Eye," Kyoko murmured releasing an arrow from her drawn back bow. It swiftly went through the air passing several trees before making its mark in the breasts of a bird. "Go get it," Kyoko ordered to a white and tan wolf. It huffed in agreement before running off to receive the bird.

"Why did you do that?" the blonde snapped. Kyoko had learned that his name was Naruto. He was the loudest out of the three Genin, except for the girl, Sakura, when provoked by Naruto. She didn't like how he was constantly following her. He would always ask her questions, and she really didn't have time for him.

"You want to eat, don't you?" Kyoko growled coldly. Everything they ate was picked or hunted. Kyoko did all of the hunting while the other four girls would find vegetables or fruit. Then their cook would create some type of meal from the food that was brought to him. Kyoko despised that there would be four more mouths to feed. Hunting is always a chore. Most of the time her wolves would get their own food but when they hunted together it is only fair to award them with part of the killing. Her pack had more than 20 constant members, all ranging from different shapes, sizes and sub-species. During certain seasons she could have up to FORTY wolves.

"You kidding?" Naruto gasped. She let a slight huff before taking out her mask and whistle. It was really an Ocarina, yet the wolves always had trouble with its pronunciation so Kyoko called it a whistle. She didn't have time for this child when so much hunting needed to be done. She strung her mask across her arm as she blew a few notes on her Ocarina. Hearing the notes all wolves in the surrounding area lifted their heads into a howl sending an echoed symphony of wolf vocals.

"Hello Bitsy," Kyoko cooed hearing the pattering of foot steps behind her and Naruto. Bitsy was as white as Kyoko's hair and not exactly the "smallest" of wolves. Bitsy was large and muscular. She was one of the few wolves that you could ride on. She was Kyoko's personal guard while on hunts. The white haired woman quickly mounted the wolf as one of the smaller wolves brought her a spear.

"Kyoko," Kakashi, the Jonin called out to her. He was followed by Sasuke, the Uchiha child and prodigy. Kyoko scowled knowing exactly what the Jonin was going to tell her. She hated how one person could come in and begin to boss her and her crew around.

"Yes sir?" Kyoko asked as kindly as she possible could slipping her mask on to the back of her head. Bitsy growled at the black haired boy behind him. Kyoko quickly corrected this behavior before staring at the Jonin. Bitsy impatiently moved from paw to paw wanting to rush off to the hunt instead of waiting around.

"I cannot permit you to leave without protection. Sasuke will go with you," Kakashi ordered before looking at the angered Naruto. "Naruto, you and Sakura are too loud to go on such a task."

"He will only get in the way. With so many mouths to feed I cannot have failure," Kyoko replied. She could feel that she was testing Kakashi's patience.

"Sasuke's going with you. I cannot afford for you to be injured," Kakashi replied sternly. Kyoko only pulled her mask down over her face offering her hand to the quiet boy. Rolling his eyes Sasuke took the young woman's hand. Quickly she hoisted the child on to the wolf before clicking her tongue.

"Hold on tight," Kyoko ordered as Bitsy leaped on to a nearby branch into the abyss of the forest. _These wolves seem as if they were trained in ninjutsu…Who the hell is she? _Sasuke thought wrapping his arms around Kyoko's stomach. He wasn't too comfortable with this but he felt somewhat relieved to be with this woman instead of with the other girls.

"Kyoko," Sasuke mustered as the smaller wolves slowly began to join them hopping from branch to branch, tree to tree. A golden wolf with a white bandana quickly appeared at the front of the pack letting out a bark and howl before banking to the left. The others let out a howl as they followed after the golden wolf.

"Sasuke, I need you to hide your scent," Kyoko ordered clicking her tongue once more. Bitsy huffed jumping to the ground. She didn't like to get away from the hunt. Kyoko growled causing Bitsy to shrink in size, shift her ears backwards and place her tail between her legs. She knew that it may take a while so she sent Bitsy away. "Put this on," Kyoko said taking off one of her multiple furs.

"Who taught you how to fight?" Sasuke demanded. It was more of a curious demand, and Kyoko was shocked that the quiet child was talking to her.

"I've picked it up here and there. I learn mostly from my wolves," Kyoko replied taking out a small vile. She saw Sasuke's suspicious look but she only chuckled softly.

"Do you expect anyone to believe that?" Sasuke asked.

"What keen insight you have. Do I have large eyes and teeth?" Kyoko asked sarcastically uncapping the vile. She poured some of its contents into her hands before reaching up to touch the boy's face. He immediately bulked blocking her hand with his own.

"Don't touch me," Sasuke growled.

"Whatever," Kyoko muttered before making two horizontal lines under each of his eyes. She then drew a line down his forehead to the tip of his nose. "Even if you've been assigned to guard me…you must do exactly as I say. If I say run, you run, if I say halt you halt, you got me?" Before the boy was about to give her a flippant answer Kyoko quickly shushed him. She listened to their surroundings moving her ears in several different directions. _There's several of them…they couldn't be, _Kyoko thought. Her wolves were distracted with the hunt to notice the incoming enemy. _They're using the same scent hiding techniques…no…it's different,_ Kyoko thought bringing her spear into an attack position.

"What is it?" Sasuke grumbled also taking an attack stance. This wasn't something that he was expecting. Yet he couldn't hear anything.

"I'm not exactly sure," Kyoko muttered. Listening carefully Kyoko tossed her spear towards a near-by tree. He appeared suddenly as his cloak of invisibility was interrupted by Kyoko's spear.

"Well look at you. Eighteen years old and beautiful," a male voice chuckled catching her spear.

"Damn poacher," Kyoko hissed. He was always after her and her wolves. Their fur was valuable and many believed that wolves were a hassle. _No wonder why I didn't noticed him…of course a poacher would try to blend in, _Kyoko thought.

"You know this is a very special year for you…my beautiful wolf," the male smiled.

"Yeah…Have you chosen a mate yet?" a woman chuckled jumping down from a near-by branch. _A mate…that's a strange way to refer to a lover, _Sasuke thought suspiciously.

"Sasuke…get going!" Kyoko snapped. She hated these poachers. They always brought up her past, and she could not allow it to be exposed to the child, especially a Shinobi, oh how cunning and deceitful they were.

"A Shinobi huh? Isn't this interesting," the female poacher purred. She knew that Kyoko would do ANYTHING to keep her ears a secret…of course she'd tell him to run.

Sasuke didn't budge creating a plan in the back of his head.

"What are you STILL doing here?" Kyoko demanded looking over at him. She saw him toss a couple of shuriken. Kyoko sighed in a frustrated manner; she didn't have any of her weapons. How could this happen? She had always relied on herself and she hated being without weapons. As if to protect her, Sasuke stood in front of the disarmed woman.

"I'm supposed to protect you aren't I?" Sasuke hissed.

"We're not looking to fight a small Genin. All we want is the girl," the woman snorted. _Me? Why are they going aft-,_ Kyoko began before her thoughts interrupted by the clash of metal. She felt so useless as she numbly watched the boy fight off their attackers.

"You're pretty good, for a Genin," the male poacher began with a snicker, "but you won't be able to handle this." He muttered a few incoherent words summing a ball of energy between his hands. Sasuke only smirked thinking of a quick counterattack. With all of his strength he hurled the ball at the boy.

"No!" Kyoko cried out throwing herself over the boy transporting them to a different area. She didn't want to use her powers, but she had to. The two poachers were pleased at the girl's power. Even without a teacher the girl had made progress.

"Everything is going according to plan. She's using her powers again. It won't be long until she'll be forced into her mutated form," the male poacher said into a transmitter.

"Wonderful Jolon, you and Razi continue to watch the girl. We can't let her change completely," their boss said on the other side of the line. She was to remain unbitten for him. He wanted to become immortal and with her power he could rule the world.

"Roger," Jolon and Razi responded before disappearing from the area. Besides the wonderful pelts they collected, she was their biggest prize. For years they searched for the girl with little success. They had followed several girls that matched Kyoko's description but none of them exhibited the power that Kyoko held within her.

* * *

It had been a while since Kyoko had used her teleportation technique. She was relieved that they were at least over ground as she released Sasuke before skidding across the ground. She let out a groan feeling her scrapped up body. Her ribbons came off her ears from the skid but Kyoko barely noticed that. Fur grew quickly over her body and her hair grew longer. She felt pain radiate up and down her arms and legs. It felt like she was on fire. Sasuke had caught himself before he could skid across the ground like Kyoko. He could only see the silhouette of the girl sitting up in pain. He hurried over to the injured Kyoko but even the cool and calm Sasuke wasn't even prepared for what he saw.

Hearing his quick footsteps Kyoko began to panic. "Stay back," she said. Her voice was unrecognizable becoming hoarse and guttural. Placing a hand on her shoulder Sasuke turned her around. He quickly removed his hand seeing the once icy blue eyes a golden yellow. He was horrified at Kyoko condition. Her nose and mouth were quickly forming into the muzzle of a wolf. Strange symbols began to glow a dull light blue all over her body. He was even more appalled to see a tail snake out from her robes. She grabbed his arm trying to return him to his natural state of mind. She couldn't let him go in fear that he would run and tell the other three Shinobi. Hearing his heart in his head he looked down at her furry arm. Her nails had doubled their length. They had turned black and sharp. If she wasn't holding onto his so gently she could have probably pierced through his skin like a knife through warm butter. Kyoko wasn't human, she was far from it and she had to be annihilated. He quickly took out a kunai stabbing the monster's arm holding on to him.


	4. Chapter 3

Bitten Chapter 3

* * *

The monster quickly removed her hand from his arm. It let out a yelp of pain, looking at Sasuke. It held on to the wound as she tried to speak again. The noises omitted were animalistic. He raised the kunai again to strike the girl once again.

"SASUKE STOP!" the monster cried out. He snapped out of his fearful trance finally seeing the girl inside the monster. He didn't understand, how could a girl become a monster? Of course there were pills or different types of jutsu you could use to change your appearance but this was different.

"What the…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Sasuke demanded.

"You have heard of the forbidden zone?" Kyoko muttered.

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke asked. No one went to the forbidden zone and lived to tell about it.

"I am from there. There are several hybrids like me," Kyoko replied. She felt cold as she held her body close.

"There's nothing in the forbidden zone!" Sasuke snapped.

"Why do you think it's forbidden? What do you think would happen if the Shinobi knew what was truly there? All of us would be killed," Kyoko replied. She felt the fur begin to regress, finally relaxing her tense body.

"If you're from the forbidden zone, then why the hell are you here?" Sasuke began, "Just being here could cause conflict!"

"I've already told you too much. You MUST promise me that you will tell NO ONE of what you've seen," Kyoko replied her voice wavering with fear. If he told anyone…she would have to leave, and then she'd really be alone.

"What do you mean by, hybrid?" Sasuke asked curiously. She let out a sigh, everyone was always curious…why couldn't they just leave her alone? Closing her eyes, she allowed her body to change into the white wolf that she was. The hunting pack swarmed the two barking and howling loudly.

"Kyoko!" a young wolf cried out above the noise. She gently snuggled the young master before growling at Sasuke.

"Would you like us to kill him, my lady?" the wolves chanted in a misguided chorus. Kyoko barked loudly at the large group but she was unable to get through to them. Standing up she let out a loud howl. The chatter quickly died down as they awaited their orders from the young woman.

"We're not going to kill him. That would be too risky. He must promise us that he won't tell anyone!" Kyoko replied. Sasuke still couldn't believe what was happening. Wolves that could speak, and a girl that can transform into one. What the hell was going on? He could only give a single nod as Kyoko finally transformed back into human form.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke demanded. His outburst caused the pack to growl.

"Don't think about it my dear boy. We just have to gather the kills and return," Kyoko replied.

"My lady, the scout wolves have spotted a black haired man in the area," the young female whispered to the girl.

"Black hair? Keep an eye on this man, but you'll need to be a little more specific than black hair," Kyoko replied retying the ribbons around her ears. She hated that she has been exposed to a Shinobi but she had to do something. That energy ball wasn't the easiest thing to avoid, no matter how skilled you were. There was an eerie silence that was slowly suffocating her.

"We're here to protect you, and _you _only," Sasuke paused, "right?" Looking back at the boy she could see him smirking. That smug grin angered her so much. She wished she could punch him in the face. He was so damn inquisitive and every question he asked was almost correct.

"Quiet, you weren't even supposed to be with me right now." Kyoko growled.

"You should speak like that, since I know part of your secret," Sasuke replied his smirk widening. Kyoko narrowed her eyes regretting her decision to not kill him.

"Do you really think that threatening me will make me reveal who I am? Then you're sadly mistaken," Kyoko huffed. Turning away from him she signaled Bitsy to her. The wolf trotted to her with a slight whimper. The chunky wolf felt that her impatience caused her master to be hurt.

"If you're from the forbidden zone…then how do you know of the Uchiha Clan," Sasuke asked. The forbidden zone was far away from Konoha. Her answers were logical, but something didn't seem right when it came out of her mouth.

"Why the hell are you so damn inquisitive?" Kyoko growled?" Kyoko growled mounting the wolf. She reluctantly offered the boy her hand but he just stood there. His stubbornness was beginning to kill her.

"You immediately called me, "Uchiha" upon my attack…if you're truly from the forbidden zone-" Sasuke growled before being cut off by an enraged Kyoko.

"A massacre like that would even reach the people in the forbidden zone!" Kyoko snapped. "If we don't start heading back, then the others will start looking for us." Initially Sasuke continued to resist because he still had a few question but he took her hand. Even if the murder of his clan came as far as the forbidden zone, how did she know the clan's crest?

* * *

"Sakura, sorry if I hurt you the other day," Kyoko said warmly. She allowed the young girl to treat her scrapes and bruises.

"That's alright. You didn't real hurt me. All of your traps were pretty ingenious," Sakura replied.

"Thank you," Kyoko said with a smile.

"Oh you're welcome. I like the ribbons that you wear in your hair," Sakura said kindly. Kyoko seemed like nice woman, a little mysterious but that was with any famous star.

"Thank you," Kyoko began, "now if you'll excuse me, I need to tend to my wolves." She left quickly trying to avoid any of the male Shinobi, especially Sasuke. It seemed as if anything that dealt with his clan was his business and he persistent. Night was going to fall soon and she had to do a head count of the wolves that were present. They were gathered in a near-by clearing.

"They're all here and accounted for," a voice said from behind her. Her heart stopped, she didn't dare turn around. Her wolves should have scared off anyone who had come this close to their group, or at least alerted her. She look around at the faces of every wolf, who were all looking back at her with happy wagging tails and faces. She also couldn't believe that the wolves would betray her like that, telling a stranger how many were living with her.

"The black haired man," the young female chimed her tail held high in a playful manner. He had made their acquaintance and he didn't seem suspicious. Although, the elders did not trust the black haired man, they felt he wasn't that much of a threat.

"The black haired…" Kyoko mumbled finally turning around. Itachi Uchiha, one of the most feared Shinobi in all the land.

"Young Priestess come with me," he said in his calm voice. He stretched out his hand to her beckoning her to him. She moved closer to the man before coming to her senses.

"You're," Kyoko muttered still in disbelief. Why was he here and why did he need her?

"You're not safe here," he told her his hand still stretched out towards her.

"What would you…" Kyoko began her voice slowly diminishing. She didn't know what to say, she felt so numb. Something told her to go with him but she knew better than that.

"If you don't come with me, then you'll be severely injured in the next three days. Do you really want to take that risk?" Itachi questioned. She gulped quietly, she felt so numb. Why was he coming to her like this? Why were her wolves so comfortable around him? Her body began to tremble as he came closer to her.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoko demanded. She wanted to run away but her body still wasn't cooperating. _Why can't I move…_Kyoko thought as his hair brushed against her neck. She couldn't believe that this was happening as he placed his hands on her tiny waist. He wanted her to stay where he wanted.

"Think about it Kyoko," he whispered into her ear. She shivered feeling his breath against her ear and neck. She closed her eyes tightly trying to back away from him. Yet his hands kept her in place.

"Kyoko?" Sasuke asked. For once, he was with his other teammates, the two loudmouths. Quickly opening her eyes she looked around for the man who was testing her. She was stunned to see that she was standing alone with the three Genin in front of her. There was nothing on her waist and her clothes almost seemed untouched.

"Was it…all a dream?" she muttered to herself. She felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck just at the thought of the man.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked the young woman. Everyone could see that Kyoko looked like she saw a ghost.

"Yeah…" she mumbled.

"What's in your hand?" Naruto asked. She felt her heart stop as she felt the item in her hand. It was soft and velvety as she brought it in front of her. It was an old cloth. The color had faded but Kyoko could remember its vivid light blue color.

_Flashback_

_ "Here Kyoko…you can cover your ears with this."_

_End Flashback_

"Kyoko," Sakura said softly approaching the pale woman. At any moment her knees seemed like they were about to give out on her. She shook her head tossing the cloth away from her.

_Flashback_

_ "Don't ever worry about what those boys say. I think you're beautiful."_

_End Flashback_

How could he…Why would he bring up something like that? Dead memories should remain buried. She was already numb as she collapsed to the ground. By the time her head hit the ground, she was already unconscious.

* * *

Just to say…if the end sucks I'm sorry. I'm basically half asleep. Please read and review, this isn't the greatest story but I would love some feed back.


	5. Chapter 4

Bitten Chapter 4

* * *

Kyoko sat up with a quick jolt. She felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck as she looked at her dark cold trailer. Every day, the wolf girl slept with the pack. She hated being alone…she would rather die than to be alone for the rest of her life. Reaching up to touch her ears she froze feeling another presence in the room. She was expecting to see the little Uchiha but it was none other than Kakashi Hatake.

"So you're finally awake Kyoko. How long has it been since you were in the village?" he asked. The last time he had seen her was when she was a young girl, and now she was a beautiful young lady. So many years had gone by that Kakashi believed that she was dead.

"How'd you know…how'd you know it was me?" Kyoko asked quietly. When she had finally realized that it was Kakashi she tried to stay away from him. She had been ordered to stay away from everyone she knew, why was everything changing now?

"Even as a child, you preferred archery over what we tried to teach you. You have perfected your technique almost completely," Kakashi praised. Kyoko only frowned, she didn't want to be praised, she wanted to be left in peace.

"Why are you here?" Kyoko growled. "I have been out of sight for the last…for the longest until you four showed up."

"You haven't been exactly out of sight," Kakashi countered in a partially playful manner.

"You know what I meant! I have kept the ribbons on, I haven't let anyone get truly close to me, I have done everything that the third told me to!" Kyoko snapped. By the way she spoke, she probably did not know that the third had unfortunately passed away. For now, it was best to leave her uninformed about his death.

"Yet Sasuke still saw you without the ribbons. Need I remind you to be careful priestess," Kakashi replied. She opened her mouth to counter his statement, but she knew better. She couldn't have created an explanation for her actions. She shouldn't have even shown him the transportation technique.

"You're right…I'm sorry. I'll try to be more careful," Kyoko muttered. Her ears which had been standing up in an alert fashion finally relaxed to something Kakashi was more used to. As a young girl, Kyoko was carefree and very relaxed, even when she was troubled. This intense angry girl was something he had never seen.

"Why have you become so bitter? You were such a sweet child," Kakashi said quietly. Kyoko brought her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs. She let out a gentle sigh, remembering the good old days. Even though she did hate Shinobi, she enjoyed her time in the village. She was well loved, and taken care of.

"Here…its dog-eat-dog world…These girls are Hyenas, they'll do anything to make sure that you look bad. I had to grow a tough exterior, unfortunately, it has also made me very bitter," Kyoko said with a gentle voice. She missed her former self…the little girl that was innocent and loved romping around in the fields of high grass and sweet flowers. Yet life isn't as pretty as the flowers as she used to collect. Life was as harsh and rugged as the weeds that grew in that very same field.

"Get dressed, and come join us outside. I'll try to keep Sasuke off you as well," Kakashi said patting her shoulder softly. She heard the door close quietly behind him as she looked at all her belongs. It was like looking back in to the past, of her happier life. She let out a deep sigh as she stretched her legs and stood up. She was tired of her lifestyle; she was tired of not being able to see anyone she was close to. It was a fate worse than death.

* * *

"I'm shocked to see Kyoko allow anyone in her trailer, especially someone she doesn't know. Do you think they _did_ anything?" a brunette gossiped with the other three singers. Her name was Imara, a young, beautiful and stubborn young lady. She was the last singer to join their group. She had every intention in becoming the leader of their group, even if it meant destroying Kyoko's reputation to the point where she'd commit suicide.

"Maybe she keeps guys in there. She's a real fool, if she likes older men" Terumi snapped. Like all the women in the little group of singers, she was a ravishing beauty. Yet she wasn't as beautiful as Kyoko, none of them were. Terumi and the others were utterly jealous of Kyoko's beauty. Terumi sabotaged all of Kyoko's creams and moisturizers so her beauty wouldn't be as radiant but Kyoko was too keen for her, who would discard the lotions before using them.

"She isn't a fool. She outwits you in everything Terumi. You're all beauty and no brains," another snorted. She was christened Victoria. She was a foreigner to these lands and she was often ridiculed for it. Most of the time she spent time by herself absorbed in any book she could get her hands on. She could really care less about the group dynamics, and what they envied about Kyoko.

"I can't believe you would say something like that. She's our leader and the most humble out of all us, besides Victoria," a gentle voice sighed with disappointment. She was the second to join after Kyoko and Kyoko best friend, Kaede. She was sweet and gentle brunette and hated how her fellow artists were so cruel. Yes, Kyoko had features to be envious of, but she never allowed herself to form strong emotional bonds with anyone. Kyoko was a mystery to everyone, including their manager.

"Oh you and your group dynamics…we look like hags when she stands next to us," Imara snorted. Kaede always tried to stay in the middle of discussions, she almost never took sides.

"Shush! Here comes the pretty pretty princess," Terumi mocked in a hushed voice. Even though her posh lifestyle allowed her to wear the nicest clothing, Kyoko dressed plainly and she only used make-up for special events and concerts.

"Good Morning ladies," Kyoko said quietly. She really didn't feel like talking to the gossiping ladies.

"You look like a rag doll with all of those injuries," Terumi huffed, puffing out her chest, crossing her arms and cocking her hip. Imara and Victoria giggled as Kyoko just stared at the road ahead of her. Kyoko continued to stare before letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, you lost me right as you opened your mouth. Now if you don't mind, I have a couple of people to talk to," Kyoko replied.

"When do you ever talk to people?" Terumi demanded.

"When have you ever had a brain?" Kyoko countered. "Now if you'll excuse me." Kyoko let out a sigh as she searched for the Shinobi. Looking up into the morning sky she thought about her encounter with Itachi the night before. It couldn't have been a dream, it felt too real, and what about his warning? She was going to be severely injured in the next three days? Who could predict something like that? He was a Missing-nin, how could she trust him? Yet the prediction was pretty serious. Also, why would he warn her? Should she tell Kakashi? But if she did, what would happen afterwards? Would she have to go into a more permanent hiding place and occupation?

"Kyoko? Are you alright?" Naruto asked the zoning out young woman. She snapped out of her trance looking at the young boy. For once she took a good look at him. It had been awhile since she was in the village, but she was positive she had seen him once before. Then again, she was young back then too.

"I'll be alright. I just have a lot on my mind right now?" Kyoko sighed. She had to make friends eventually. Kakashi was right, she had become so bitter. She truly did miss her soft and kind self. "I wasn't always this bitter."

"Huh?" Naruto mustered looking up at the singer. He could tell that something wasn't exactly right with her, he wasn't sure what, but something was off. It wasn't her appearance that felt strange to him, it was her personality.

"You're name is Naruto, correct?" Kyoko asked. She seemed so sweet now and Naruto was slightly unsure what she was getting at. Team 7 had been with them for a couple of days, and Kyoko had always been cold and distant. The other girls were delightfully cheerful, what was with the change of heart now.

"Yeah?" Naruto answered suspiciously.

"I can sense your suspicion. I'm more real than any of these dolls. In a couple more days, they'll show their true selves," Kyoko responded. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up as a small whisper passed through her ears. She quickly looked behind her only to find that no one was there. Her face was so pale and her anxious exterior set off an alarm in the back of Naruto's head.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Naruto asked her. She nodded slightly as Sasuke and young Sakura. Kyoko quietly excused herself hearing her wolves howl for her. It was already getting close to noon and Kyoko had to start her hunting.


	6. Chapter 5

Bitten Chapter 5

* * *

"The black haired man," the wolves chanted gathering around Itachi. He gently touched their heads as he looked around for Kyoko. He was taking a gamble by visiting her in the day time but he could tell that she didn't take his warning as serious as he wanted. She needed to leave that area as soon as possible. The Moon Ceremony was fast approaching and he knew that she could barely control her transformations, as of right now.

"Where is your lady?" Itachi questioned stooping down to the affectionate younger wolves. Although he preferred cats, the wolves were a sweet bunch. He was smothered in affection by the bunch enjoying that another human was willing to get close to them. His face was covered in wolf slobber as he continued to pet the wolves.

"Kyoko, she was sleeping in the caravan last night," the wolves responded. They felt so calm around him; they couldn't believe that Kyoko would dislike this man. He seemed friendly enough and he always approached them with an open palm, not a closed fist. They wanted to ask him questions about how he knew Kyoko and why he only came to visit her recently or why he smelled similar to the little blue shirted one but those questions for another day. The black haired man seemed like he was in a rush.

"I thought that I had sensed you," Kyoko muttered angrily. Why couldn't he leave her alone? Why was he here? She was beginning to believe that she was just seeing things, or that it was genjutsu but his visits were coming too frequent. She was glad that the wolf pack didn't stay too close to the caravan because if they did, a bloody sibling reunion would commence.

"Priestess, you're not taking me too seriously. I need you to come with me," Itachi replied standing up in the pack of wolves. He wiped his face clean of the sticky liquid as he looked deeply in Kyoko's blue eyes. Gazing at the young woman, Itachi had forgotten how beautiful Kyoko was and the pain she held deep within her heart.

"Why would someone like you, care about me?" Kyoko growled. For once she heard the wolf chorus growl at her instead of their intruder. The wolf girl winced at their actions, seeing shiny white teeth and furrowed eyes. How could they further betray her? She gave out a deep growl herself causing the underlings to cower in fear. Kyoko had gone too long without restating her authority. The wolves with their tail between their legs slumped back to Kyoko looking at their new friend with sad pitiful eyes. They really did like the man…and they would do anything to help Kyoko form a relationship with him.

"Kyoko," Itachi sighed. She was so stubborn; he knew that she would learn the hard way. Like before he stretched out his cloaked hand towards the young woman. He could just barely see Kyoko's ears through the two ribbons on the side of her head. They were perked up and intently listening for any possible surprise attacks that Itachi had planned for her.

"What do you want from me?" Kyoko asked. Why was he so intent on having her come with him _and_ by her own free will? If this would have been any normal situation, he would have been able to capture her with ease, but he only stood there with his hand stretched out to her begging her to come with him. He approached her without his Sharingan activated and with a gentle voice.

"You're not safe here, priestess," Itachi replied. The less information she knew the better. If she really knew what was going on, she would have probably ran off. Kakashi had been assigned to look after her, but he didn't even know of the calamity that was coming if she didn't get to the closet shrine.

"You have no right to call me that!" Kyoko snapped angrily. He hated to see her so angry, she was normally so peaceful. He was a criminal now, and Kyoko would always hate him for that. He wanted to see her smile once again like when they were little.

"Okay, my Lady. All I want is your protection and wellbeing," Itachi soothed. He could see the anger welling up inside her. In a matter of days her normal life had been turned upside down and thrown about. The young man could understand why she was angry.

"Like hell! WHEN HAVE YOU EVER CARED ABOUT ME!" Kyoko snapped. Within a matter of seconds she felt his hand covering her mouth. He shushed her quietly rubbing her bottom lip in a loving manner. Oddly enough, Kyoko felt calmed and soothed by his gesture but when she traced his arm up to his face, she was quickly reminded who she was dealing with. Kyoko growled slightly as he took her head in his hands. In an uncharacteristic fashion he moved her head gently from side to side, looking for one tale telling mark. _What is he doing? What could he be possibly looking for?_ Kyoko thought as the wolves looked onward. They wagged their tales slowly watching this seen between their lady and the black haired man. There was something special about him that they felt was important for their lady's love life.

"Why wouldn't anyone care about a sweet little thing like you?" Itachi replied pressing his lips upon hers. She couldn't believe that this was happening; one of the most hated men in the Shinobi world was locking his lips with hers. She was too stunned to push him away as he pulled away from her lips. He looked down at the wolves seeing them wag and nod their heads in agreement. The black haired man must have been the one! Kyoko needed someone and he cared for her. Itachi gave her a soft kiss on the cheek trying to snap her out of her trance.

"Kyoko," Naruto asked curiously, watching her stunned face. She blinked twice shaking her head. Like before, Itachi was gone and she was standing there stunned. _It couldn't possibly be genjutsu…I'm almost positive that he was there, and why would he kiss me?_ Kyoko thought as Naruto approached her. She looked like she had seen a ghost. He always approached her cautiously not knowing what to expect. It almost seemed like she had die standing up.

"Yeah?" she muttered. She definitely was a strange one, and very distracted. He watched her white hair blow in the wind as Kyoko fumbled with her hands. She slowly began to gather her thoughts slowly, taking in a few deep breaths. Kyoko looked down at her hands trying to get away from the gaze of the young man.

"Kakashi-sensei wants to talk with you," Naruto informed. From her downward gaze she looked at him closely once again. She knew that he looked like someone she knew…but who? Naruto looked back at her suspiciously. She was always looking at him with a deep curious stare. What made her so interested in him? For someone of her status, she wouldn't know the demon that he had within him.

"Naruto…what's your last name?" Kyoko asked quietly. She couldn't remember him ever telling her. She gulped quietly, trying to figure out what name he was going to say. Before she left to go on her permanent trip, the young Genin probably would have been alive and young. Kyoko shook the memories away trying to rid herself of her Shinobi past. She shuttered at the thought of returning, there wouldn't be many that would remember her but there would be so many sad memories.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki! Don't you forget it, because I'm going to be the next Hokage!" Naruto announced boldly. She twitched slightly, _No, he couldn't possibly be…but the looks are so similar and the personality._ She looked at him even closely now…he couldn't have been his son. _Why does she keep staring at me that way? Is there something on my face? _Naruto thought looking back at the young songstress.

"Alright, I have faith in you," Kyoko replied with a bow. Now Naruto was more confused than ever, how could she, some popular singer, know about the position of Hokage? Furthermore, why would she have faith in him?

"Wait a minute," Naruto muttered looking up at the woman. She put up a hand to shut him up before he said anymore. Kyoko didn't need him asking questions like Sasuke, although he wasn't as cunning as the Uchiha prodigy.

"You wouldn't be doing your job if you didn't escort me back," Kyoko said quickly. She already knew what Kakashi probably was going to talk to them about. She had been gone for so many years and her knowledge of the village was becoming so suspicious.

"Ahhh, r-right," Naruto replied weakly walking back to the moving caravan with the woman. Kyoko, that name didn't ring any bells, and he certainly didn't remember ever seeing her. She was too unique to just by-pass and look over.

* * *

"As you've probably been able to figure out, Kyoko was given a Shinobi upbringing in Konoha. However, she is the high priestess of one of our greatest non-Shinobi allies, and must be protected at all costs. The Third Hokage placed Kyoko here in this singing group for the safety of never being in the same place. Yet with his passing and with the priestess's eighteenth birthday soon approaching we have been given the task of returning her to her home country," Kakashi explained placing his hand on Kyoko's shoulder. He would only reveal those few details about her past and a couple of others, everything else wasn't important. On Kyoko end, she hated that her past was slowly being revealed to these people.

"If you'll excuse me," Kyoko muttered angrily, quickly leaving the area. She could never forgive the evil and tormented souls that killed her people. Kyoko never cared about what Shinobi village they were from, they were all the same to her. They would spread their war and hate to anyone.

"Kakashi-sensei, if she was given a Shinobi upbringing, then why does she hate Shinobi so much?" Sakura piped after Kyoko was gone. There were so many loopholes in Kyoko's story and no one seemed interested in telling them the details.

"I knew that it would come to this. At the age of four, the Fourth Hokage found her outside the village with a broken left arm and almost starved to death. Her appearance was almost savage and it was obvious that Kyoko had been travelling for months. The girl was nursed back to health and eventually told us that her people were killed by Shinobi. Those who escaped were hunted down and killed. If any other remnants of her people are still out there…then they have hidden among our people and adapted," Kakashi explained with a sigh. Truth be told, it was probably a renegade leaf Shinobi team that probably wiped out her people, that or it was coup of some sorts. He had heard a rumor that surrounding tribes and clans helped attack the Kin clan and nearby Yuki Village.

* * *

Hope you liked it! The plot deepens, what does Itachi have planned for the priestess?  
Leave a review about anything I could add or take out. Just no flames.

~CuteAiboAibo


	7. Chapter 6

Bitten Chapter 6

* * *

_**Just in case you didn't see the Chapter entitled "change." I had to unfortunately change my pen name from CuteAiboAibo to WoofumsPup. So now I'm WoofumsPup, sorry for the inconvenience.**_

* * *

"Kyoko, you're ignoring us again. We're here to help you not to steer you into harm," a voice called out to her during her meditation. She was finally able to escape the pesky Sasuke, the annoying Naruto and the persistent Itachi. She was supposed to meditate every day to speak with the gods but some days she had little or no time.

"I'm sorry," Kyoko began, "but you've seen the state I've been in the last few days." Her daily routine had become jumbled and turned upside down. She knew that they would call out to her. The gods were her constant advisors and they hated to go days without speaking with Kyoko.

"Kyoko, you cannot neglect your duties," the voice replied.

"Yes, Auroria, goddess of light and all that is good," Kyoko replied bowing down to the now materializing forms in front of her. Auroria took the form of a golden brown wolf illuminated by yellow light and markings. On Auroria's back left leg a large sun blazed brightly. Kyoko was glad that she was here speaking with her. Letting out a small sigh of relief Kyoko was glad to see that it wasn't the full god panel.

"You haven't been taking your job seriously little girl. You are a priestess and our anchor. This isn't a world where you can act frivolously with no consequences," another and more masculine voice snarled. Kyoko bowed even further feeling his breath on her neck. In the anchor realm Kyoko was like a grain of rice among watermelons.

"I'm sorry Lord Conri," Kyoko replied. Conri, king of the Gods commonly took the form of a gray wolf with green markings. He had a deep scar cutting across cheek that he received from a fight with the God of Shadows and brother, Talasu.

"Conri you may proceed over all of us but Miyana, I mean Kyoko is still only a young child. And she the first priestess in years that hasn't had any training," Auroria cooed. It had been so long since she had heard her real name, Miyana, it was almost as they were two different people. The last time she

Conri snarled, "You've been saying that for years! How long will this, this tainted priestess be a child?" Kyoko looked down sadly; she was truly tainted since she wasn't raised in her own land. She had forgotten much of the customs and language which was something Kyoko deeply regretted.

"She is a child," Auroria replied. "And this isn't her fault. It was ours for not interfering. But we're not here to argue. We called you here to talk about this older Uchiha."

"He's a mass murderer! You're not suggesting!" Kyoko snapped. She heard a deep growl from Conri causing Kyoko to quickly back down. It rattled the ground that Kyoko stood on throwing her to the ground. Before his brother's betrayal, Lord Conri used to be a compassionate individual, deeply caring about the thoughts and wellbeing of others. Now, he only cared about making sure Kyoko did what she was supposed to be doing, and that she found a mate soon.

"Conri, she has a valid point, but dear child…he cares about you dearly," Tiama, goddess of Love and mate of Conri soothed. Unlike the other gods and goddesses that stood before her, Tiama approached Kyoko in her human-wolf hybrid form. As a human she had bright green eyes and brown hair fashioned in a high bun kept in place by a hair stick decorated with hearts made from rubies and other red gem stones.

"We're gods Tiama not humans," Conri growled. He hated when she or any of the other gods took the form of their subjects just to appeal to Kyoko's sense of humanity. They were magnificent gods not the feeble peasants that they watched over. She helped the girl to her feet giving her a deep smile.

"Where is your soft side love? Kyoko is our anchor and savior. We have all heard the prophecy; Kyoko will mate with an outsider. This Uchiha…Itachi isn't it? He cares about you so deeply. Kyoko what if he is the right one for you? He is an outsider and I have never seen a man care for you like he does," Tiama replied placing her hands on Kyoko's shoulders.

"He isn't the perfect person especially for marriage and lifetime commitment. He killed his own clan, my lady," Kyoko replied quickly. She was not going to marry that man, and she was definitely not going to make love with a man like that.

"Yet my dear, he loves you. He's trying desperately to protect you. It is the third day Kyoko. Do you really want to risk it?" Tiama asked curiously. Kyoko sighed softly, if Itachi was correct then she could be heavily injured, but if he was lying and she went with him, who knows what he would do. He _was_ rather persistent and he _wasn't_ a person to take too lightly.

"Yes, I will take that risk. What if he is the one that will attack me? My lords and ladies, we cannot risk it," Kyoko reasoned. There was too much uncertainty about following after this man blindly. She would rather take the certainty of being injured.

"Well I think that he is wonderful mate for you. He's a very strong individual and was the heir of the Uchiha Clan. I think if you got close to him, you'll learn more about his reasons for killing his clan," Lunalia goddess of the moon budded in. Unlike her twin, Lunalia was a black wolf with dull yellow markings. On her left cheek she had an upside down moon.

"He's a murderer…and a hated Shinobi in the Shinobi nations," Kyoko began, " and an S-Ranked Shinobi." Kyoko grimaced seeing the gods and goddesses that stood before her perk up in happiness. She truly was their puppet in many ways.

"S-Ranked? All the better my dear. He'll be able to protect you better than anyone else you could think about," Tiama reasoned. Kyoko let out another sigh, sometimes there was no reasoning with them. She did NOT want to marry this murderer. Their children would be vulnerable to attack and so would she after the heir's 3rd Birthday.

"Kyoko, you're almost eighteen, you need a mate. You _know_ what will happen when you don't find a mate," Conri threatened. She gulped silently looking away from the King of the Gods.

"Yes, Lord Conri," Kyoko muttered weakly. A snicker arose from a young male wolf that had remained dormant for the conversation finally approached the circle around Kyoko.

"Rillio," Conri groaned in his guttural voice. His son was the up and coming god of fire. Like all the other elemental gods he took on the appearance of his element. Conri wished that he was as serious as his sister but he enjoyed acting like a trickster.

"But on with other news…my my my, the Kyubi has shrunken in size. It almost looks like a rat with nine bushy tails," Rillio a fiery red and yellow wolf chuckled. "I bet its power has been significantly decreased as well."

"It's still a threat to us. You shouldn't be so jovial Rillio about a serious matter," Conri barked. Rillio rolled his eyes at his father, he was always so angry and serious.

"Father relax…as long as the child can contain it. We'll be alright," Rillio responded. Even if the beast was released, they could have easily beaten the small thing. "If its yin chakra wasn't sealed…we might be in a little bit of trouble. There would be major casualties to the people, and then after the battle…we would probably be taken, separated and sealed into other people, and also Kyoko would die if _we_ ever had to fight the thing. The complete removal of the gods is similar to the removal of a biju isn't it? But enough of that…I think the child will be able to contain that being."

"Rillio, that being is still full of malice. We all know the trouble that it can cause. I don't believe the child can completely control such a large entity. If he ever gives in to temptation, we're in a world of trouble," Tiama sighed. "Even our dearest Kyoko has trouble keeping us in, especially when that trouble-maker Talasu was sealed inside her."

"Talasu, that traitor. We must seal him back inside Kyoko. He's caused too much trouble in the past. I want to tear that omega to shreds," Lunalia huffed.

"The Kyubi should be in the village. Why would it be here?" Kyoko snapped ignoring Lunalia. While Kyoko was still lived in the village, the Third Hokage forbade Kyoko to have contact with the child because the gods and their hatred for the Kyubi. At such a young age Kyoko didn't have that much control of the beings inside of her back then. Was the new Hokage really okay with the Kyubi being in such close contact with the wolf gods?

"First off, keep up that feisty attitude, men like that. Secondly, he's closer than you think. The blonde one, you can even do a psych-link, although you'll most likely encounter the Kyubi. Also keep in mind that a psych-link might cause you to accidentally release one of us especially if Talasu is near-by. We'll hold the seal to the best of our ability," Tiama informed. Kyoko sighed, she had a valid point, a psych-link would be ideal to check on the status of the demon but it would leave her body vulnerable and her own seal weakened until she returned to her own body.

* * *

Incomplete list of (major) Gods and Goddesses:

**Gods:**

Conri: King of the Gods, God of war

Rillio: God of Fire. Son of Conri

Talasu: God of the Shadows, Underworld. Brother of Conri.

Tamasaka: God of Earth. Mate of Otsana.

Tattaken: God of the Hunt, wildlife, and Agriculture.

**Goddesses:**

Auroria: Goddess of Sun and the Light. Her twin sister is Lunalia.

Lunalia: Goddess of the Moon and Darkness. Her twin sister is Auroria.

Tiama: Goddess of Love, Queen of the Gods and mate of Conri.

Larentia: Goddess of Fertility and Childbirth. Daughter of Conri.

Otsana: Goddess of Ice and Water. Mate of Tamasaka. (Kyoko's personal god).

There are 3 more gods and 2 more goddesses at least. I lost the paper that I had the wolves on. I gotta think this over a little more and create a bit of a back story for each god/bio. Which will probably be the next chapter before getting back to the main story if you don't mind.

P.S. If you have a suggestion on a god, don't be afraid to offer, or on a possible back story :D

~WoofumsPup


	8. Chapter 7

Bitten Chapter 7

* * *

Day 3 Part 1

I really don't know how long this day will take place but it'll be over several chapters. I will say for the previous chapter, let the means justify the ends.

I'm gonna do the other thing later…it requires a lot of thinking. LoL

* * *

"Well I know it's small gig but you guys haven't performed in a while," the manager told the girls. It was early morning and the sun was just barely peaking over the hills. Kyoko let out a tired yawn lazily staring at the plump manager.

"What will we be doing?" Kyoko asked curiously. She allowed her emotional armor to relax believing that the man was finished speaking and that she didn't need it at the time.

"Quiet forest girl! If you would let me finish talking, I'd give you all the details. Didn't your mother ever teach you in manners? Oh wait, your mother's dead…I'd forgotten that you grew up as a feral child," the manager snapped at her. "Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. It's a small gig at a bar where you will be the waitresses and the entertainment." The hairs on the back of Kyoko neck rose as anger swelled inside her. Her mother did everything to protect her from their attackers and she couldn't stand anyone talking about her in such a way. Yet now wasn't the time to show her anger.

"Really! That'll be amazing!" Imara said clapping her hands together. Where there was alcohol, there were several horny drunk men, and these men had lots of cash. Imara laughed fiendishly thinking of ways to con the men out of their money and to prove that she was more beautiful than Kyoko.

"Imara don't get TOO excited," Kyoko said blandly covering up her anger.

"SHUT UP! Why don't you just go back to your stupid wolves? That's all you ever do anyways! You don't fit in, you don't trust anyone, you think you're so above everyone else and the only reason why you're here is because of that stupid order! I thought you were at least smart enough to notice that everyone hates you, you stupid bitch! " Imara snapped. Kyoko just looked away hiding her face from the other women and her manager.

"IMARA! That's enough from you!" Kaede gasped. "How could you say that about Kyoko?"

"You're one to talk! Don't act all innocent in front of Kyoko! You're the one who tries so vigorously to destroy Kyoko's career. I've seen you planning and plotting every day! We've all seen you do it," Imara revealed. With wide and tearful eyes Kyoko stared at her now "so called" best friend. They had been together since the beginning and she had always stood up for her.

"Kyoko! Why would I?" Kaede begged seeing the sadness well up in her friend. She knew that Kyoko felt betrayed by most people that she encountered making it very hard for her to trust anyone.

"If you'll excuse me," Kyoko muttered under her breath running away from the group.

"Imara how could you say something like that! You know I don't say anything like that about my dearest friend!" Kaede cried out. Imara just smirked walking away from their little meeting. _Well, step one is complete. Only thing we have to do now is separate her from everyone else, _Imara thought with a fiendish chuckle.

* * *

"Why can't I just go home peacefully? I hate these people," Kyoko cried out in a faraway clearing. She buried her head into her hands letting out a soft sob.

"Don't cry Kyoko," she heard Itachi whisper in to her ear. He wrapped his arms around her from behind giving her a peck on the cheek. He had to have her, and he needed to protect her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kyoko demanded forcing herself out of his arms. Out of fear she quickly lost her balance falling to the ground.

"Kyoko you've been lucky the last couple of days but today is your last day. Come with me Kyoko," Itachi answered holding out a hand to the fallen maiden. _Unfortunately it looks like Kyoko will have to learn the hard way. Dearest priestess I cannot protect you in the city. You'll be on your own until they bring you out…or you manage to escape,_ Itachi thought watching the woman grovel in front of him. Kyoko ignored the hand beginning a frightened crawl away from him. He stood his ground watching her with docile eyes.

"I think I have made it very clear that I'm not going with you," replied Kyoko as firmly as possible. He noted at the determination in her eyes and the undeniable fear that they possessed. Itachi smiled bitterly think of how naïve Kyoko could be.

"Very well then, I pray that the injuries that you endure are not great," Itachi replied before disappearing into the forest. Kyoko let out her inhaled breath as the gullible female approached. She was an omega and fairly new to the pack. The wolf woman wished that she could have encountered one of the other wolves.

"Why don't you trust him? The black haired man likes you," she replied. Kyoko growled quietly wishing that the young wolf would stop chatting about Itachi. The wolf was so fond of him that she almost had the other wolves convinced that he was a good and honest person to allow around the pack.

"Young wolf…you can't trust everyone," Kyoko sighed with annoyance. Kyoko had rescued the naïve female from a hoarder only a few months ago, and she was experiencing her new life as a pack wolf.

"My peers have christened me Lilli," the gullible one replied with a stretch. "My lady, Miyana…I know I'm gullible and I have yet to experience life outside of a cage, but I know that the black haired man cares for you."

"Lilli…the black hai-Itachi isn't one to be trusted. Yet I will not argue with you. You and the other wolves will guard me from him and any other foreigner, no matter how kind and in love he or she seems. Understood?" Kyoko ordered. Lilli's tail and ears drooped considerably as she looked over at her lady and master. Giving a single nod Lilli sulked away from Kyoko to inform the other wolves.

* * *

"Elder Ken, I'm sorry that we had to meet under these conditions," Kakashi said nonchalantly. The old black wolf had healed considerably since he was burned by Sasuke. When a Kin child was born the parents of the child made a pact with a mated wolf pair. In exchange for protecting the child, the pair would be able to feast on any food that was caught by the parents of said child. Elder Ken's mate, Elder Akilah, kept a constant watch over Kyoko from the shadow. She even came to value Kyoko as one of her many pups.

"Yes. I'm surprised you're taking this well Kakashi," Elder Ken began, "you helped raise that child as much as we did." Although their initial meeting was rough and even at times caustic, they eventually lightened up to each other enough to have a friendly relationship.

"But for most of those years I was away on missions," Kakashi sighed closing his right eye. He could remember Kyoko's sad tearful face as he left her alone in his home. She always begged him to stay but it was always futile. The older she became the easier it became to leave her behind but she always became tearful when he left and came home.

"And she still values you as her older brother, Kakashi. She feels the least betrayed by you," Elder Ken praised. "She was kept busy with her own missions you know. The longest time she stayed home was about three months, give or take a few weeks after the age of seven, or was it eight?"

"I'm surprised to see how tall she's become. Kyoko had always been such a tiny child. Who would have known that she'd come close to my height at her original small stature," Kakashi sighed. "I don't agree with the way she's being treated here or the conditions that she'll be returning to. Her feelings of betrayal will only increase."

"As do I. Miyana has grown a tough outer shell and it's hard for her to trust anyone anymore. Her sweetness has been locked away inside her," Elder Ken sighed. The old black wolf commonly refused to call her Kyoko. Her parents gave her the name Miyana and it wouldn't be right to disgrace them by calling her Kyoko. He would always shiver when he heard the name Kyoko but it was to keep her safe.

"The gods…how do they feel about **him**?" Kakashi asked. Until now, Kyoko couldn't have real contact with the boy since the gods would try to take over her body to kill the demon inside of him. Kakashi had watched her interactions with Naruto and for the most part, Kyoko's body did not do anything out of the ordinary.

"They're watching **him** closely. Yet as you know…they don't reside within her like the demon. Kyoko is only their anchor when they need to get in contact with the people," Elder Ken replied laying down on the dirt ground. His old joints were beginning to go but soon enough his life would be a little more peaceful with Kyoko's return and his oldest son would be taking over the pack as well.

"If that's so…then shouldn't Kyoko be dead? I heard the seal is similar to that of a jinchuriki's," Kakashi replied in a low voice.

"The removal of the sealing crystals is what will kill her. There are so many people that still want to use her. Although she won't remember many of the attack on her life since she was so young. Miyana's seal can only be strengthened by the love of a significant other. Yet she's so suspicious of any man that comes near her…she can't fall in love," Elder Ken began. "If she can't find a lover by her eighteenth birthday, the crystals will shatter turning her body into a portal that the gods can use to wreak havoc on the lands for Miyana's failures. I'm sure you remember Talsu, he's been lurking in the shadows for years just to have the chance to draw out his brother and kill him." Elder Ken yawned tiredly before limping away from the man; their meetings had to be brief just in case anyone else was listening in to their conversation.

"You are not to share anything you just heard with anyone, got it?" Kakashi threatened his genin. He intentionally allowed them to listen in on their conversation so they could have a small glimpse into Kyoko's life. They needed to know what they were up against, even though revealing too much could cause problems for Kyoko.

* * *

I sense that this story is going down hill, anywhooo...read and review.

~WoofumsPup


	9. Chapter 8

Bitten Chapter 8

* * *

_We're finally here in the city…the poor destitute people…_Kyoko thought seeing a sick mother with two small children. She hated to see the children in the state of malnutrition and ill health that they were in. Stopping in her tracks Kyoko watched the older daughter feeding her mother some old pieces of bread. Shuffling in her cloak Kyoko took out her wallet and walked over to the family.

"Here use this to help your family and to get better," Kyoko soothed placing about 600,000 ryo in the younger child's hand. She wished she had more money on her to give to the family but it was in her little trailer and if her manger saw her giving money to the poor, he'd snatch the money from them and keep it for himself.

"Tha-Thank you, you must be a saint," the woman croaked as Kyoko placed a hand on the younger child's head. She saw so much of herself in the two children. With hope in their eyes but a dull pain of uncertainty in their hearts.

"I'm no saint ma'am. I just want to see all people get better, and for your darling little girls to look forward to a brighter future. I'll be working near-by, and on one of my breaks I can bring your family more money," Kyoko said cheerfully.

"Oh no my good lady, you've done enough already! You don't need to do anymore!" the mother mustered but Kyoko only shook her head with a smile. She wanted to be sure that the family would be able to survive.

"I'll be back soon enough!" Kyoko replied cheerfully.

"Woah…She really is a kind woman," Naruto muttered watching Kyoko interact with the family.

"Yes, I would say that the person you just saw right there, is the TRUE Kyoko. Don't think too harshly about Kyoko she puts on a front so that no one will ever harm that gentle side of hers," Kakashi informed.

"Ah Kakashi-sensei?" gasped Naruto.

"I'll get Kyoko, you make sure that the other ladies get inside safely," Kakashi assured as Kyoko returned to their small group.

"Don't you dare judge," Kyoko growled as she came closer to Kakashi.

"What you did was very fitting of a priestess. I'm sure your gods are very pleased with you. Kyoko, I know about what _**he**_told you. I don't want you wandering off," Kakashi instructed. Stunned Kyoko stopped quickly. How could he have known? She didn't pick up his scent whenever he encountered her.

"How did you," Kyoko muttered.

"Kyoko, you're hardly acting as yourself. You're forgetting who you're dealing with. You're a _unique_ individual, and someone like _**him**_ could use you and your powers in all the wrong ways," Kakashi instructed. (A/N: I fixed this so it hopefully doesn't sound like an innuendo.)

"Kakashi I won't go wandering off," Kyoko sighed. She

"It's still my job to protect you, little wolf," Kakashi replied warmly.

"And I still love you for doing such," Kyoko chimed following Kakashi into her new working facility. The place was dim and from what Kyoko could see extremely large. _Just like the manager to say that this was a small gig. And there are stripper poles…The only area where I'll be taking off my clothes is backstage between performances, _Kyoko thought surveying her surroundings. She felt so unprotected without her wolves near-by. Hearing the sweet laughter of her co-workers Kyoko noticed the women flirting with the young and cute bartender. She sighed softly wandering through the chairs and tables to the stage. Flirting with men was never her strong point nor were they that easy to trust. Smiling Kyoko jumped on to the stage gliding over to the piano near the back of the stage. She sat down the bench placing her hands on the pearly white keys. Glancing over at her co-workers the girl let out a sigh pressing down the keys letting her voice tune with the chords. The bar became quiet as all eyes shifted to the woman playing the piano. Watching Kyoko at the piano, Kakashi enjoyed that she seemed so at peace. For the last few days she had been so stressed.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ "Kakashi! Can singing be turned into a jutsu?" a seven year old Kyoko asked enthusiastically. Besides living at his residence, he had been working with her extensively because in a few weeks, she would be graduating from the academy. Whenever Kyoko had a question, she would perch herself on the floor in front of him silently until he gave her the eye contact and attention that she desired. He was stunned to see her speak before he acknowledged her place on the floor. _

_ "Before you think about advancing your jutsus, you should first work on advancing something far more important," Kakashi replied looking up from one of his Icha Icha books. She was squirming and wriggling with delight as he placed down his book on an end table. Kyoko couldn't help but wriggle even more knowing that his full attention is being directed on her. Whenever he was focusing on his naughty books, Kyoko felt so ignored and lonely._

_ "Something far more important? Like what?" Kyoko asked cocking her head innocently to the right. She scratched behind her wolf ears trying to figure out what Kakashi was talking about. Kakashi sighed, although she was smart, Kyoko was far too naïve and innocent at times. He would hate to see that innocence become her downfall._

_ "__**Teamwork**__," Kakashi replied._

_ "Team…work. What is team…work?" Kyoko asked. Although she had been living in Konoha for three years she didn't have complete mastery of their language. She would still use her own language to write herself notes and to speak with the Gods that possessed her, and she showed a true lack of interest in learning their language and its entirety. Kyoko always enjoyed being at home; she was free to have her ears exposed without consequence._

_ "I always forget that you're still learning the language," Kakashi began rubbing the top of Kyoko's head between her ears. "Teamwork is when you work with a group of people to achieve a common goal."_

_ "Ohhh, why is it so important?" Kyoko asked climbing on to Kakashi's lap. He let out a chuckle feeling the girl's velvety ears brushing his face. She was always climbing on to his lap, which he hated in the beginning but now, Kakashi enjoyed the bonding time with the younger girl._

_ "Because Kyoko. Unlike me, you won't be assigned a solo mission right now. You'll be a part of a three man cell lead by a Jonin. The success of your missions will depend upon how well you'll be able to work with your teammates. Now I can't guarantee that you'll __**like**__ your teammates, but you'll have to be able to work with them," Kakashi explained._

_ "Ohhhh, okay. Kakashi do you miss me when you leave?" Kyoko asked curiously._

_ "Of course little Thumbelina," Kakashi teased._

_ "I'm not SHORT!" Kyoko growled._

_ "On the contrary Kyoko, you're about five inches shorter than the average seven year old," Kakashi replied._

_ "LIFE shouldn't be measured by height! It should be measured by how big your heart is," Kyoko retaliated._

_ Kakashi chuckled, "and you have a very big heart little Kyoko, a very big heart."_

_ "I'm not little either," Kyoko grumbled. He laughed at the little girl hugging her tightly._

_ "So when you get assigned to a Genin team, remember to work __**with**__ your team to achieve your common goal not __**against**__ them," lectured Kakashi. He tapped her nose, watching her big blue eyes light up with joy and happiness. Yet he could always see the pain that she suffered as well._

* * *

Kakashi awoke from him thoughts as he heard the hall around him erupt into applause. Her singing voice had become even lovelier since he had last seen her as a child. Standing up from the Piano Kyoko gave a small bow before heading backstage.

"Such a pretty voice," Sakura muttered.

"More like such a show-off!" Imara snorted in her snobbish voice. _These women truly are insanely jealous. Kyoko is beautiful, cunning and her voice is enchanting, the only thing she truly lacks is a kind personality, _Sakura thought.

"Always finding some way to belt out random songs to receive everyone's attention. She's a whore in more ways than attention. I bet she's back there giving any and every guy "sweet kisses" in her dressing room," Terumi snickered.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Naruto hollered at the gossiping girls. He was tired of hearing them talk trash on Kyoko. Although she wasn't the kindest person to him and her co-workers, she was a sincere individual. Backstage Kyoko's ears perked up at the loud boy, _what could he be yelling at?_ Peering out from the curtains she saw the boy confronting the peanut gallery of her co-workers.

"Why the hell do you care?" Imara huffed.

"Because Kyoko's not really like that!" Naruto snapped.

"It looks like she gave herself to a child," Terumi gasped. The girls giggled angering Naruto even more. "Besides what do you _really_ know about Kyoko? She's an unwilling Shinobi for the Konoha. Her parents were killed by the very people she has sworn allegiance to. She doesn't like to form emotional ties with anyone. She's a real bitch to everyone that she knows."

"THAT'S BECAUSE SHE'S TREATED LIKE CRAP BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS!" Naruto snapped. The girls flinched at his words before quieting down.

"Why…why is he standing up for me?" Kyoko muttered turning away from the curtain.

"Because that's the way he is," Sasuke responded.

"Why are you so persistent?" Kyoko growled.

"How do you know of the Uchiha clan?" Sasuke demanded.

"I already told you how," Kyoko answered calmly.

"I don't believe that lie! You know a lot more than you're letting on!" Sasuke snapped.

"Really now?" Kyoko mocked. "Do I look like I have ties with that clan?"

"What do you know about the Uchiha!" Sasuke demanded pulling a kunai on her.

"You really think threatening me with a kunai is going to work?" Kyoko laughed evilly. "Did you think that the Third Hokage would send me here as a low ranking Shinobi? You're not the only one who has been trained by Kakashi." Just as she was about to counterattack, a woman frantically ran to Kyoko thrusting her arms around the woman. Rolling her eyes Kyoko shoved the woman away from her.

"I'VE BEEN WAITING TO MEET YOU FOR SUCH A LONG TIME MS. KYOKO! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG TO BE ABLE TO SING BY YOUR SIDE!" the woman cried out trying mercilessly to touch her idol. Kyoko growled tiredly, she hated dealing with rabid fans. Looking down at Sasuke she saw him smirking fiendishly at her again. She really hated that look, it made her feel so inadequate and insecure.

"Yes, well it is nice to meet a fan but please don't glomp me," Kyoko said calmly. The woman bounced excitedly in front of Kyoko ignoring everything that Kyoko told her.

"I'M CALIDA! MAYBE WE CAN SHARE A DRESSING ROOM!" Calida gasped. "Wait, that's not what I meant. I'm just soooo happy to meet you! Can I hug you? Oh please, oh please, oh please!"

"Later, I need to get dressed. Why don't you introduce yourself to the other women," Kyoko replied.

"NO! YOU'RE my biggest idol!" Calida answered throwing herself at Kyoko's feet.

"Well Sasuke-kun, you're my bodyguard. Keep her out of my room and away from me. I sure a lowly genin as yourself can take on that task," Kyoko chuckled sending Sasuke her own smirk. She chuckled loving that Sasuke's fiendish grin had disappeared into a thin line. Walking away she could hear the brunette woman squealing with delight as well as a very frustrated Sasuke. Entering her dressing room Kyoko let out a sigh pulling the two ribbons off her ear. _I guess this is when the fun starts_ she thought with a slight chuckle.

"Dearest priestess," a voice cooed behind her.

"When will you bounty hunters learn that I can't die," Kyoko sighed. Her eyes widened feeling a spiked ball tear into her side. She let out a gasp falling to the ground.

"Don't worry, you're worth more to us alive then dead. At this range…your little protective barrier is useless. Just try to pull it out. You'll rip out your skin and flesh," the bounty hunter chuckled pointing his modified crossbow at her leg. Kyoko only smirked disappearing out of the man's sight.

* * *

"I have to get back inside…and tell Kakashi. God damn it hurts," Kyoko muttered clutching her wound. She hid behind a garbage can trying to figure out her next option.

"Priestess, did you think you could escape me this easily?" the man chuckled launching another spiked ball into her.

"What do you want from me?" Kyoko demanded.

"You know these little balls are unique, just for you priestess. They suck out your chakra and I guess your 'life' energy," the man answered. "You been feeling weaker and weaker haven't you priestess? Also I know that you never had training to control your power under pain." _Kyoko how could you be so stupid? _


	10. Chapter 9

Bitten Chapter 9

* * *

"You're even conscious," Itachi chuckled lifting Kyoko's head, "you never cease to amaze me, it's too bad that you can't speak." She blinked weakly focusing on Itachi's face. Pushing her back against the tree Kyoko tried to escape her captor but failed miserably because of the painful neurotoxin raging through her body. "I had warned you Kyoko and you didn't listen. I should leave you here to be found by your attackers but _we_ have a lot of work to do my priestess." For once, Kyoko felt truly frightened as Itachi picked her up. What had she done to deserve this pain and agony?

* * *

"Why didn't you just take her?" Elder Ken growled.

"You know how stubborn Kyoko is. Also, Kakashi would have known no matter how much you convinced him," Itachi replied. He had stopped the bleeding but her wounds needed to be cleaned and properly treated. Kyoko was unconscious but shaking from the neurotoxin.

"Yet look at her! All because of you Kyoko's like this!" Elder Ken snapped.

"I had warned her," Itachi answered.

"He does have a point. Kyoko was warned and she ignored him," Elder Ken's mate answered. "She's stubborn."

"Itachi could have told her the reason why," Elder Ken growled at his mate.

"You know Kyoko would have just run away. She's safe now, but we have to get back to the pack. They'll come looking for us and Kakashi will be suspicious. Keep her safe Itachi," Elder Akilah answered. Elder Ken just huffed angrily following after his mate.

"You'll be at peace soon Kyoko," Itachi cooed disappearing into the night. He had to get her to the cave. Kyoko needed time to rest and heal. _Kyoko why are you so stubborn_? Itachi thought pulling her close.

* * *

"Thank you for bringing her here. These are very skilled Luponian bounty hunters, to be able to use this type of neurotoxin without Kyoko elapsing into a coma is absolutely amazing. She's very strong, but Itachi…keep a constant eye on her and when she's conscious enough to speak…you know what to do," a recluse ex-priestess ordered. _A poison ball to her shoulder, two to her abdomen, one to the leg, several stab and cut wounds…if Kyoko was a normal human…she would be dead right now,_ the priestess thought wrapping Kyoko's right forearm in bandages.

"When do you believe that she'll be strong enough?" Itachi asked as the old priestess smeared deer blood on her own face and arms.

"You should know. You're the **one** aren't you?" the priestess asked.

"You know how stubborn she can be," Itachi answered taking the weakened woman's hand per instruction of the recluse.

"Good girl…Continue to hold her," the woman ordered. "I'm going to etch her crystal signature into your skin. It may hurt a little bit. This'll help bind you together once you mark her. You can also shame her into submission." The ex-priestess painted the blood on Itachi's body uttering a chant to bind the two people together. "The crystals in Luponian bodies makes it easier for Luponians to use Natural Energy." Carefully the ex-priestess drew blood from Itachi with a small hunting knife. With an albatross feather as her pen and his blood as her ink the recluse woman drew an intricate design all over Kyoko's face continuing her chant causing Kyoko's body to glow a gentle blue. A dull pain throbbed up Itachi's arm as Kyoko's body transferred her crystal design on to his body.

"Kyoko will have to realize this love on her own," Itachi growled. "Her childhood memories have been locked away and altered. She'll have to remember."

"Don't be as stubborn as her, just be glad that she does not have a dominant personality. You shinobis don't have our crystals, so don't be surprised if you're in pain right now. Your bodies may react to each other but nothing horrible should happen to her. You on the other hand may suffer from fevers, cold like symptoms and in worst cases non-Luponians have contracted fatal illnesses," the recluse answered. "Well she'll be fine for now, you've done a great job patching her up. She may have some ugly scars but she'll be alright. Kyoko has never been obsessed with vanity."

* * *

"Where is the priestess?" Kaede demanded to the bounty hunter.

"I…I lost her. Even though she was injured, Kyoko put up a fight," the bounty hunter answered.

"You let Itachi get her? You know what will happen!" Kaede hissed.

"I said I lost her, I don't know if Itachi got her," the bounty hunter growled.

"You know Kyoko will be spared if she gets into Itachi's hands. That damn pacifist will do anything for her. I'm supposed to be the next high priestess but **she** has to be dead! YOU were supposed to put her in a coma so we could do the **ceremony**! Now get out there before that bastard finds her," Kaede ordered.

"Shut up, all you ever do is whine. Aren't priestesses supposed to be kind and virtuous?" the bounty hunter asked.

"You don't want to mess with me. Also I want you to deal with Kakashi," Kaede said in a low voice. "He loves that girl as if she was his sister."

"I'm a Luponian Bounty Hunter, not a Shinobi Bounty Hunter. It'll also cost extra," the bounty hunter answered.

"I don't care what it costs…I need you to kill Kyoko. I'm going to be priestess," Kaede answered.

"Whatever," the bounty hunter groaned leaving her cart.

"Itachi," Sasuke growled from outside.

"The black haired man?" the young wolf asked. Hatefully Sasuke glared at the wolf causing her to whimper and cower.

"Where is he?" Sasuke demanded.

"I don't know…but he loves our lady," the wolf answered. "I can find her. I have the best nose."

"What do you mean love?" Sasuke demanded.

"He loves her…I've already said too much. Tomorrow, we'll find her," the wolf replied before running away. _What the hell was that all about_? Sasuke thought watching the wolf.

* * *

"Kyoko…you'll be alright," Itachi soothed placing a hand on her forehead. She had a raging fever and her body would quake every so often from the neurotoxins. _I should have rescued you earlier…but you would have only run away_, Itachi thought dabbing her face with a wet towel. He heard her groan as her body seized. "It'll be alright. Only a few more days and the toxins won't hurt you anymore." Her eyes flickered open as her body continued to tense with agony. Leaning over her, Itachi looked into her light blue eyes. "She's still unconscious. Poor girl." He rubbed her cheek gently as her body slowly began to stop quivering and her eyes closed.

"No," she muttered opening her eyes.

"Shush Kyoko," Itachi cooed.

"N-No," Kyoko continued.

"Kyoko go back to sleep," Itachi answered pulling her into a sitting position. She let out a cry gripping her bedding.

"N-Not you," Kyoko groaned disdainfully.

"Everything will be alright Kyoko," Itachi cooed rubbing her head. She felt like a helpless child in his arms but she oddly felt safe.

"Let go of me," Kyoko snapped.

"You haven't changed Kyoko," Itachi chuckled.

"QUIT TALKING TO ME LIKE YOU KNOW ME!" Kyoko hollered through her pain. Immediately Itachi pressed his hand forcefully against her mouth. He smirked at the fear in her eyes knowing he could quickly scare her into submission.

"Priestess, I know you don't remember much but we were raised together," Itachi replied before becoming threatening, "And I suggest you keep your outburst to a minimum." Kyoko whimpered slightly wondering what he had planned for her. Kyoko let out a cry as her body shook from the pain. Gently he shushed her laying her back down on the futon. He gently massaged her muscles hoping to lessen the pain of the neurotoxins. He continued massaging until she fell unconscious from the pain. _Not yet…she's not strong enough…_Itachi thought placing a cool cloth on her warm forehead.

* * *

A bit on the shorter side but it'll get longer I promise.

~WoofumsPup


	11. Chapter 10

Bitten Chapter 10

* * *

"Are you ready?" the young wolf asked wagging her tail happily. "And everyone else is asleep? I left a message with the colony of our leaving so they won't follow us."

"Just get the scent so I can kill him," Sasuke growled.

"I cannot let you do that! He will be our lord to our lady. And this isn't the right form to track the priestess," the young wolf replied lighting up in a blue light quickly changing into a human. "Surprised? I knew you would be. I'm one of Kyoko's guards. Let's go." Quickly she jumped onto a near-by tree branch sniffing the air for Kyoko's scent.

"Why were you a wolf all this time?" Sasuke asked following after the girl.

"Because of Kaede. I've never trusted her and her family. If she knew who I was, Kyoko would have been dead right now…if she isn't already. Oh I hope our lady is okay," the former young wolf answered. "My real name is Pria. Why do you want to hurt the black haired…Itachi-san so much? She captured the scent, it was faint but it lingered just enough to be able to trace her lady.

"Just shut up, and guide me to my brother," Sasuke snapped. _Ouch, he's not going to be a pleasant traveling companion_, Pria thought with a shiver.

"Fine," Pria sighed. "You could at least tell me why. This could very well be a long trip." She quickly shut her mouth chasing after the scent.

* * *

"She's getting stronger," Itachi told the ex-priestess. "The neurotoxins have worn off and she's only groaning because of her physical wounds."

"So she sleeps much of the day?" the priestess asked pulling back the blanket to examine Kyoko's wounds.

"Yes," Itachi replied.

"My my, she's an interesting one," the priestess muttered cutting through her bandages. "She has good hips for childbearing. I think you'll have a lot of children in your future."

"Only if she wants to," Itachi replied closing his eyes.

"No," the ex-priestess snapped. "You're going to have a lot of children. You've heard of the prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Itachi asked.

"She'll tell you," the priestess answered. "Well Kyoko you're awake. Itachi's been taking good care of you." Kyoko looked at the woman feverishly with a small groan. Instantly Itachi moved to soothe her by rubbing her arms gently.

"Get away," Kyoko growled.

"Shush priestess," the ex-priestess snapped. "He's really trying to take care of you! And only thing you're doing is making it difficult for him."

"Who are you?" Kyoko asked.

"I was a priestess with your grandmother. I've been long retired Kyoko," the priestess replied.

"My grandmother?" Kyoko asked ignoring Itachi's gentle touch.

"She truly doesn't remember anything. You're going to have more work Itachi. Well her wounds are healing nicely, yet she's feverish. You need to keep her fever lower Itachi. You Shinobi don't know how to take care of Luponian people," the priestess snapped.

"Yes Ma'am,"

"Have you done it yet?"

"No I haven't,"

"You Shinobi…but I must be going. Hurry up, you need to do it before sunrise," the priestess ordered being help to her feet by a grateful Itachi.

"Done what?" Kyoko demanded.

"Excuse me Kyoko," Itachi replied kindly pulling her close to him. For a moment Kyoko felt so relaxed in his arms until feeling his teeth puncture the skin on her neck. She let out a short scream as his teeth dug deeper into his flesh. Pulling away from her neck Kyoko was horrified to see his bloody mouth. She let out an even louder shriek pushing herself out of his arms. Picking her up off the floor Itachi licked the oozing blood from her neck.

"What did you do to me?" she demanded.

"I simply made you mine," Itachi replied forcing his lips on hers. She shivered tasting her blood in his mouth. In some ways she felt comforted by the gesture making Kyoko begin to believe in his words.

"To hell with you!" Kyoko snapped trying to summon one of her wolves. Yet she was still too weak. _Itachi Uchiha…I hate you,_ Kyoko thought as the man took great care in lying her back down.

"Kyoko, what do you remember about your earlier life?" Itachi asked soothingly rubbing her belly.

"Don't, touch me," Kyoko bellowed.

"Kyoko, do you really hate me?" Itachi asked.

"With all my heart, I could never love you," Kyoko growled.

"Then once you heal completely, you'll be free to leave…but not sooner," Itachi replied.

"How can I believe you?" Kyoko demanded.

"You have no other choice than to believe me," Itachi answered laying a cool cloth across her forehead. "What do you remember from Konoha?"

"Fuck off,"

"That isn't language for a priestess."

"Why are you interested in me?"

"It's more polite to answer my question first before asking your own."

"You bastard," Kyoko snapped sitting up to punch Itachi in the face. She let out a cry of agony. She missed by a long shot as she wriggled in her bed.

"You're so stubborn Kyoko," Itachi sighed.

"Shut up," Kyoko snapped.

"You're quite the rambunctious little girl," Itachi cooed placing the towel in a bucket of cool water to dot her face.

"Get away from me. I swear, when I'm stronger enough…I'm going to rip you apart," Kyoko said through her teeth.

"Kyoko, stop that," Itachi sighed. _She's healing faster than I expected. I was hoping that Kyoko would still be too weak to sit up for another week but her improvement is amazing. Soon I'll have to lay next to her to make sure she doesn't run away during the night, _Itachi thought dipping the cloth back into the water. He carefully moved it up and down her arms before moving to her legs. She shivered slightly as he moved to her feet. She felt the cloth tickle her toes as Itachi continued to cool her body.

"Too cold," Kyoko muttered trying not to let out a giggle.

"I know…but it has to be," Itachi replied before tickling her feet with his fingers. She quickly moved her feet away only to groan from her side wound. She smiled gently before looking up at her captor. Her calm face quickly scrunched with hatred.

"Get off,"

"You were smiling priestess," Itachi cooed gently massaging her feet.

"Not at you," Kyoko snapped.

"Whatever you say priestess," Itachi replied. "Since you're not groaning, you must be enjoying the massage."

"Massages made me feel better when I was under the neurotoxins," Kyoko replied. She tried to sit up to get away from Itachi gentle hands but she only managed to lift her body a few inches. _It looks like adrenaline was driving her ability to sit up,_ Itachi noted as her groaning continued.

"Kyoko, would you like anything for your pain?" Itachi asked quietly.

"Go to hell," Kyoko snapped.

"Kyoko…stop that," Itachi ordered.

"Why? Are you going to kill me if I don't?" Kyoko demanded. She was met by silence which only made her smirk. "Of course you won't…you're infatuated with me."

"Keep quiet," Itachi answered coolly.

"What are you going to do?" Kyoko asked with a smirk on her face. Quickly Itachi forced his fingers into Kyoko's shoulder wound.

"I said keep quiet," Itachi snapped as Kyoko muffled her own cries. _I'll never…let him make me cry_, Kyoko thought clenching her teeth and shutting her eyes. The pain quickly ceased as Itachi removed his fingers from her wounds. _How strange…he's treating my wounds…after he inflicted pain on me,_ Kyoko thought watching Itachi undress her wounds.

"What are you doing?" Kyoko asked.

"I need to repair your wound," Itachi replied.

"Why? You just injured me…aren't you a sadist?" Kyoko asked.

"Quiet," Itachi ordered. Kyoko sighed looking down at her wounds. It was almost impossible for her to move the right side of her body without any pain.

"I…can't remember much," Kyoko muttered.

"But what can you remember?" Itachi urged.

"I felt alone a lot," Kyoko sighed. Itachi nodded as he continued to work on Kyoko's shoulder. "You're a strange person, you know that?" He sighed softly brushing her face gently.

"Kyoko, rest," Itachi answered.

"Why are you so gentle?" Kyoko asked.

"It's because," Itachi began. "It's nothing Kyoko. It's time for you to sleep Kyoko." Lifting her up Itachi slipped a black dress over her head, gently pulling each arm through its sleeve and tugging the dress below her waist.

"Why ARE you so gentle? You're Itachi Uchiha!" Kyoko snapped.

"Go to bed Kyoko," Itachi ordered lying her back down. He covered her in blankets before lying next to her wrapping an arm around her midsection carefully avoiding her wounds.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kyoko demanded looking over at Itachi.

"You're becoming strong much faster than I intended. I can't let you wander off in the middle of the night," Itachi replied.


End file.
